cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Lores:Dragon Deity of Collapse, Gyze
This is the , summoned by from the time of the Cataclysm and the Messiah-Gyze war. This incarnation of Gyze currently serves as the joint leader of the Lawmakers along with Kallen, who summoned Gyze across timelines from the original timeline to the timeline of [[Cray i|Cray i'']]. Due to the time point from which Gyze was summoned, Gyze has the insanity inflicted upon them by the demiurge, but their mind has not been shattered by their defeat. Thus, this Gyze differs from the Gyze summoned by Hazur and Kairos, which originated from an earlier time point, and the present Gyze defeated by , currently a corpse being held by the Lawmakers. Having been shown by the demiurge that the evil and suffering present on Cray was the purpose of Cray's existence, Gyze works towards the destruction of the world. To Gyze, as long as Cray exists in its current form, it cannot be free of the evil of the demiurge who created it, and Gyze seeks to destroy it to put it out of its inevitable misery. In pursuit of their goals, Gyze acts with seriousness and conviction. Gyze sees themselves as doing what needs to be done, and that anything in pursuit of that goal is worth doing. To this end, Gyze will order the deaths of millions and the destruction of nations; however, Gyze takes no pleasure in this. Gyze finds little use in toying with their foes, seeing it as an unnecessary distraction that would only serve to paint a bigger target on Gyze's head. Gyze understands the gravity of their actions; the destruction of the world is a terrible thing, and Gyze does not carry it out lightly. Thus Gyze questions those who would do drastic and terrible things due to petty or personal reasons. Gyze especially takes no pleasure in the fact that their actions have caused the deaths of innocents, and will lead to the deaths of many more; indeed, they regret causing those deaths. As the Dragon Deity of Destruction who smote evildoers, Gyze feels strongly about the plight of innocents. However, Gyze sees the suffering of innocents as inevitable due to the demiurge's influence, and if Gyze did not cause their suffering, they would have suffered anyways due to the evils of Cray instead. By destroying them, Gyze believes that they are merely ending their suffering, giving them the peace of death. Nevertheless, Gyze grieves for them. Gyze sees everyone on Cray, themselves included, as puppets being controlled by the demiurge. Gyze believes that the people of Cray are inherently evil, but through no fault of their own, rather because of the evil nature the demiurge weaved into the fabric of Cray. As a result, Gyze finds those who obediently play the roles the demiurge gave them as contemptible, and those who break free from the demiurge's roles and forge their own path as worthy of respect. Gyze is perfectly aware that, by trying to destroy the world, Gyze themselves are fulfilling the role the demiurge gave Gyze, and Gyze resents the demiurge for it; Gyze is trying to change their own fate. Gyze loathed the s under their command, seeing them as prime examples of the evils of Cray that Gyze was trying to destroy, and nothing more than puppets of the demiurge. However, having few allies, Gyze accepted their assistance, manipulating them to further Gyze's own goals. Gyze gets along far better with the Lawmakers, who are all people that have suffered greatly due to Cray's evils, and treats them as equals. However, none of the Lawmakers see eye-to-eye with Gyze, even though they work towards the same goal of the destruction of the world. Fundamentally, all of the Lawmakers fight to destroy the world because they are angry at the world for making them suffer; Gyze, on the other hand, is not angry at the world, only at the demiurge for making it what it is. Gyze is fundamentally lonely, as no other person understands the burden Gyze has taken up. Gyze's Opinions Apostles *'Gastille: "Apostle Gastille is nothing more than a blathering sycophant. Long have I tried to teach him to care about other people, but to the core, he is the same power-hungry demon lord he was when I forced him into servitude centuries ago. When it comes to scheming and plotting, Gastille is intelligent and shrewd, but when it comes to understanding others, Gastille is a complete failure. I thought I could treat him as a friend and an intellectual equal, but I was a fool. Gastille cares nothing about me. He only sees me as an idol he can blindly worship." * : "Apostle Gredora is disgusting. She and her armies of fanatics murder, torture, and enslave hundreds of people with their criminal activities, including her own people, and she has the gall to say that she does it out of love. Wicked people like her are the reason the destruction of the world is necessary in the first place. I find it unbelievable that she was so willing to work for me merely out of a remote chance that she would inherit the world and give it to her own children. She must think she's special in some way, to believe that I would spare her after the end of the world. I would never have given the world to someone like her. I had always planned to slaughter her and every single member of her band of murderers and thieves to the man, and I would have done so with great pleasure!" ** : "I was repeatedly assured by Messiah that you and your little crime syndicate had some purpose in Cray's grand plan. Naively, I believed Messiah despite my misgivings. But now, I know the truth. You exist for no reason other than the demiurge's greed." * : "Apostle Valeos is an unfortunate creature. Having surrendered to me out of cowardice, he tried to justify his decision to himself by becoming another fanatic in my name. I dislike fanatics, as they never think for themselves, never understand why they fight, and their lack of real convictions makes them weak. I respect people who have convictions and are willing to fight for them, and Valeos has no such convictions." * : "So this is the body of my future self? How unfortunate. As I understand it, after my future self was revived, it was nothing more than a puppet that spouted meaningless words about destruction, and arrogant words about its power and superiority as a deity. By the time Gastille revived my body, I was long gone. This Gyze was nothing like me. It was merely how Gastille saw me." * : "A loathsome sadist. Gastille keeps awful company; he believes that the people who best represent my will are evildoers and murderers, not victims and duty-bound warriors." * : "He has some convictions, but he assisted the Apostles due to a petty vendetta. The destruction of the world has great and terrible consequences, and it should not be taken so lightly. He has turned away from his evil, but ultimately, I look down on him." * : "A fanatic for Gredora. I loathe Gredora, and I loathe fanatics, so I find Alicides especially contemptible." Original Timeline * : "I cannot bring myself to hate Messiah. We worked together on the shaping of the world since its creation. However, Messiah can never understand that the world cannot be saved. Messiah witnesses all the hate, greed, and destruction that Cray's inhabitants have inflicted on each other, but they cannot see it as a problem; Messiah sees those awful things as beautiful, good, and necessary, shutting their ears to the suffering of innocents no matter how much they beg to Messiah for it to end. They love the world too much, and they are blinded by that love to the point of willful ignorance. They cannot see the world's flaws. They are the ultimate slave to the demiurge." * s': "Reasonable creations, if I do say so myself. When I created the Zeroth Dragons, I incorporated the sins of the inhabitants of the nations of Cray into each of them. Each evil done by each individual on Cray would be returned to them by the Zeroth Dragons. They are weapons of karmic retribution." *'Earth': "An unfortunate victim caught in the crossfire of the demiurge's machinations. I do not desire the destruction of Earth, since it is not infested by the demiurge's influence as much as Cray, but its connection to Cray is too strong. I am willing to destroy Earth if it is necessary, and it appears to be filled with enough evil that it would be acceptable to do so." *' : "This was supposedly a monument to me created by Gastille after my death. Like everything else Gastille does, it is flawed. It's not that I wouldn't approve of a place where the souls of sinners get their just punishment, but... the reason why I draw strength from despair and suffering is not because I enjoy despair and suffering, but to empower me to end despair and suffering. Gastille never understood that." **'''Relics Ooze: "What a slow and inefficient way of destroying things. This is the best that they could muster?" *' ': "There are some beings similar the demiurge who would seek to use me as a tool to examine the relationship between you and . They delighted in seeing you suffer as my present self seized control of Kazuma's body, and they are invested in making the relationship between you and him into something more by using me. Rest assured that I have no personal interest in either you or Kazuma. All that matters to me is the destruction of the world." *' ': "He was a good and intelligent man. It is unfortunate that I can never meet him—although I have met his equally admirable counterpart in this timeline. However, he put far too much faith in the corrupted system that is Vanguard; he saw it as a logical system rather than the receptacle of the demiurge's greed that is really is. Still, perhaps I could use his plan and repurpose the raw materials of Cray..." ''i'' Timeline *'Kallen': "You have my respect. You have convictions, you loathe injustice, and you are willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate it. However, even though we agree on many things, you treat our war with the world as a personal vendetta rather than something that must be done. I believe that your strong connection with your long-lost friend may cause you to stray from the path you have chosen." *'Hazur': "Even though we no longer see eye to eye, I respect Hazur immensely for attempting to free the world from the demiurge. However, it will not be enough. It will never be enough. As long as Cray exists, the demiurge is inescapable. I would like nothing more than for him to realize this. I would welcome him with open arms." Category:Lores